nightinthewoodsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stan Borowski
"Mae! You gave me a heart attack!" - Stan to Mae Stan Borowski is the father of Mae Borowski and the husband of Candy Borowski. He is often seen lounging on the couch watching Garbo & Malloy after a day of work at Ham Panther. Appearance Stan looks a lot like Mae, his daughter. He has dark blue fur, his nose and whiskers are pink. He wears glasses, a blue shirt, tan pants, and black shoes. Personality Stan is a hard-working father with a traditional outlook on family, lamenting that he is incapable of fully providing for his wife to have time and money for her own hobbies. This causes Stan to hate his job at Ham Panther, as he believes a job should be able to provide a living wage, regular hours, and respect. Despite this, he still works diligently in order to provide whatever he can, specifically a health insurance. Mae considers him funny, though he sometimes garners loving disapproval from his family through some of his attempts at jokes. Background Stan Borowski has worked many jobs in Possum Springs including mining, glass-making at a factory, and various other jobs. In the 80s, he worked alongside Angus's father and hung out with him at the bar. However, Stan was eventually forced to stop drinking as he often ended up a danger to both his wife and daughter. As jobs began to dry up in Possum Springs, he ultimately ended up working low wages at the meat section of Ham Panther. Stan doesn't appreciate the lifestyle of working in the grocery business. He believes the unions aren't good enough and that the hard work he does isn't rewarded well. Relationships * Mae Borowski - Stan is Mae's father. They seem to be very close, they tell jokes to each other and watch Garbo & Malloy from time to time. * Mae's Grandfather - Presumably his father, it can be assumed that his father lived with the rest of his family. They seemed to have a similar relationship to the one that Stan has with his daughter. He also let his dad read Mae bedtime stories, not himself or his wife. *Candy Borowski - Stan is Candy's husband. Throughout the Night in the Woods they don't seem to talk much. Candy is always reading her book in the morning while Stan is up watching TV at night. The only times you see the two together is in the First Coalescence Church after Mae's injury from her fall, the following hospital scene, and when the whole family has dinner together in their house. * Aunt Molly - Stan generally likes Molly as he asks Mae to say hi to her for him. * Angus - All though Stan doesn't really know Angus personally, he knows a little. He mentions that he likes Angus and he's smart to Mae. Methods There is a method on how to remove the boxes in Mae's house and get the achievement the tooth. # Talk to Stan any night. # Talk with him until an option to talk about boxes appears. # If Stan suggests watching Garbo & Malloy, refusing to watch allows him to be asked to move the boxes. Saying yes will also move the event along. # The next day, Stan will move the boxes. Category:Night in the Woods Category:Minor Characters Category:NITW Characters Category:Borowski Category:Cats Category:Male Characters